


【刺客信条CA】December

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: ABO, M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 非刺客背景，狼人Alpha！Connor/普通人Omega！Arno，大量二设，NC-17





	1. Chapter 1

十二月的北美比亚诺想象中的冷多了，从北极吹过来的寒流能沿着北美大陆一路吹到墨西哥，他从法兰西穿过来的大衣根本抗不过这冷酷的风雪。

该死的，亚诺抱着胸一深一浅地在雪地里走着，紧张地躲避身后那五个对他穷追不舍的醉汉。他就不该在那个小酒馆里跟人赌钱，排外的美国佬一听他是法国来的，就合起伙来想掏空他的口袋。亚诺倒是不担心钱，没了他可以让巴黎咖啡馆的管账再给他汇一些过来，但是想让他放弃父亲的怀表？那简直是做梦！

可能是最近有点手生，居然在溜走前就被发现了，一伙人举着酒瓶和棍子呜嗷着冲过来。亚诺除了把袖剑什么都没有，再加上对这一片的地形完全不熟，干脆直接钻进了旁边的林子。但事实证明他的这个冲动决定无比愚蠢，天寒地冻，林子马上就要吞掉最后的一点太阳，而他迷路了！

这不能怪他，落了雪的巨杉本来就都长着一个样子，他的逃跑路线又急又乱，根本没法记着自己在哪里拐了个弯，在哪里又绕了个路。听不到身后嘟嘟囔囔的咒骂已经有一会儿，亚诺猜测那些蠢货应该已经放弃了对怀表和偷窃的执着。

这里的积雪最厚的地方能没过亚诺的小腿，靴子在他跑了不到半英里的时候就湿透了，每一脚踩下去都会从鞋底反上冰冷的雪水，亚诺觉得自己的脚简直就像冻硬的铁块，能坚持着跑这么久完全是靠他可怜的肌肉记忆。

不行，得找个地方休息一下。前面有节倒在地上的杉树，亚诺强迫着自己抬起仿佛有千斤重的双脚，双手摸着树干清掉一小点雪，挪着自己的屁股坐了上去。他实在是筋疲力尽，他在巴黎根本没走过这样的雪地，这简直比那次在房顶追热气球还要糟糕。亚诺抱着肩膀哆哆嗦嗦，跺着脚，徒劳地给自己增添一点温暖。

得走了，亚诺站了起来，跳了两下算是给自己打气热身，循着自己的脚印准备原路返回去。他得快点，不然太阳的光亮就不能支撑他到走出去了。

我跑了这么远吗？亚诺边走边想，粗喘呵出的水汽碍到了他的视线，脚下一深一浅，心里默默盘算着自己还有多久的路程。冬天的黑夜总是来得格外快，只剩下一点借着雪地的微弱反光，亚诺找脚印瞪眼睛发酸，安慰自己只要脚印还在，就算用鹰眼累一点，也总能找到出去的路。

天已经全黑了，林子深处偶尔传来几声鸟叫，树叶窸窸窣窣的，在响动中又掉下来几团雪，大概是什么小动物从树上跳过去。亚诺走走停停，过久的使用鹰眼让他眼睛又干又涩，不得不间断着休息，无助地环顾黑漆漆的四周，暗自祈祷自己已经走到了森林入口。头上落下来的雪越来越多，兜帽都有些湿了，亚诺思忖着哪来这么多松鼠能这么巧的在他头上不停跳过，抬头一看——Merde！下雪了。

这下好了，亚诺心里叫苦连天。他的鹰眼无法分辨出被雪重新掩盖的脚印，不管再怎么努力都没有任何黄色的光亮给他指引，亚诺很快就迷失在了黑夜中的树林里，手足无措。森林深处传来一声狼嚎，紧接着一片狼嚎呼应起来，像是有几百头饿狼都在伺机猎捕他这头迷路的小鹿。

我死定了，亚诺在心里哀嚎。

亚诺抱着肩膀在雪地里哆哆嗦嗦地乱走，嘴唇乌青，上牙打着下牙。他没有任何方向，只是机械性的摆动双腿保持走路的姿势，以免自己一旦停下就冻得再也动不起来了。亚诺摸了摸兜里的怀表，闭上眼祈求父亲能给自己一点好运，他再次睁开眼睛，惊喜地发现眼前多了一簇黄色的光团。

感谢父亲！亚诺响亮地吻了一下怀表，加速走向自己的目标——那是一个被使用过的小营地，用石块围成一个圆形的火堆，中间还有早已燃烧熄灭的黑色余烬，残留着亚诺想象中的细小火星。火堆旁边还有一个破得不成样子的帐篷，亚诺爬进去看了一眼，帐篷四面都在透风，保温的作用甚至还比不上他身上半湿的大衣。上帝保佑他，亚诺在捡到那一小盒火柴时几乎感动得要哭出来了。

用最后的一点力气折回一捧树枝，亚诺哆哆嗦嗦地点燃了火柴，趴在火堆旁边小心翼翼地向里面吹气。冷风吹来，火苗晃了一下，接着倒进了灰烬，亚诺愤怒地捶地，回头看向风吹来的地方，瞪视自己无形的敌人。他再次吹气，紧张得像在帮女士吹去掉进眼睛里的睫毛，期待能让刚才那一点火星重新找回自己可以依附的树枝。火终于一点点旺了起来，亚诺趴在地上笑起来，然后靠近火堆坐好，烤着自己靴子和冻僵的手。

晚饭他吃得很饱，不需要再去冒险打猎，亚诺盘算着等到再次天亮，他应该就离开这个鬼地方了。

雪地里奔跑的疲惫感在温暖中找上了他的身体，火烤得他的眼睛有些困，但是想起刚才听到的狼嚎，亚诺又往火里投了一把树枝，强打着精神让自己别睡着，但是眼皮却越来越沉……

意识在下坠，亚诺在巴黎坍塌的屋顶上奔跑，瓦砾在他抬脚的一瞬间散成尘土，无数女人的哭喊和婴儿的啼哭，轰隆隆的爆炸声不知响在何处。他不知道身后有什么怪物在追赶他，他没时间回头，除了赶在塌陷前跳过下一个落脚点没有任何别的选择。没路了，亚诺在烟囱上焦急又无力地回头，在看清身后怪兽的前一秒被爆炸掀进了塞纳河——亚诺惊醒，出了一身冷汗，发现刚才不过是唬人的梦魇后长舒了一口气，加了把柴火让火堆旺起来。紧接着发现：他身后好像有低闷的呼吸声——亚诺捡了一根柴火，僵硬地回了头——是狼。

狼后腿微屈，前腿向前伸出，摆出一副向前俯冲的架势，两只眼睛里发出绿幽幽的凶光，没等亚诺做出任何反应就向前扑了过来。亚诺挥着手中的火把，然而这狼对火没有任何畏惧，又一个猛冲打掉了亚诺的火把，把亚诺扑倒在地，獠牙威胁地压上亚诺的喉咙。这匹狼的体型大得惊人，几乎是亚诺的两倍大，简直就像神话里的巨兽。亚诺挣扎着对抗那比他胳膊还要粗的前腿，挥拳打向狼脆弱的喉咙。攻击反而更激怒了狼，更加大力的狼爪拍到他的胸口几乎要打断他的肋骨。人与狼力量的角逐，他只有一次机会，必须一击致命！狼张大了嘴再次咬向亚诺，袖剑“噌”的弹出，亚诺大吼一声，直直地将手腕冲向狼喉——被躲过了。

被冻得冷脆的袖剑在狼爪凶狠的拍击下断裂，弹了几下落进雪里，亚诺几乎感受不到自己麻木的手腕。他失去了最后一点保命的武器，更多的反抗不过是徒增他的折磨，亚诺闭上眼，无用地把手交叉护到脸前，不敢去想象自己将会受到怎样残忍的撕咬。然而出乎意料的，獠牙并没有落到他的喉咙——狼叼住了他的衣领，松开了对他的压制，把亚诺翻了个身。  
亚诺脸冲下趴在雪地里，为自己的幸存感到惊奇，他无法理解这头野兽要做什么，但又不敢乱动，生怕一个不小心又让这狼改变主意吃光他的血肉。亚诺感到狼尖尖的鼻子在自己的后背上戳弄，一路戳到了他的后腰，鼻息喘出热气在他的腰上停留，紧接着他的屁股就被隔着裤子挨了一舌头。亚诺诧异，但下一秒就开始惊慌——他的腰带被咬住，狠狠地向下拉扯，还没等自己伸手反抗，布料撕破的声音就传进了耳朵。

裸露的屁股直接暴露在了冷空气中，他又冷又紧张，无法把握生命的恐惧和对事态发展的无知激得亚诺绷紧了身体。然而狼接下来的动作再次加剧了亚诺的紧绷——犬科动物湿热的舌头舔上了他的屁股。

像是抗议亚诺的紧张，狼咬着亚诺的衣服把他拖到了火堆附近，又用牙齿假意咬了咬他的屁股。亚诺想要起身，然而还没爬起来就被一爪子拍回了地面。远长于人类的舌头滑进了他的臀缝，在紧致的穴口反复舔弄，亚诺忍不住轻声呻吟，omega敏感的穴口受到任何一点刺激都会引发难以忍受的快感。亚诺闻到了狼的味道，难以置信动物也可以散发出像人类那样具有攻击性的信息素，包裹着亚诺地全身几乎让他昏厥。他不在发情期，但这像alpha一样包含情欲的信息素让他情动，他的理智告诉他自己不能与动物野合，但肉欲又让亚诺无法抵抗地瘫软下去，呻吟着等待一下又一下的舔弄。他的穴口翕张，滑腻的唾液涂满后穴，汁水淋漓，就像是omega自己分泌出来的、那些为交合而准备的淫液。

前爪搭在亚诺脸侧，温暖的皮毛压上后背，阴茎抵在穴口。在括约肌被顶开的那一瞬间，亚诺才尖叫着想起来自己要被一个畜生操了，然而没有任何适应或者逃离的时间，滚烫又坚硬的阴茎破开他的肉壁，用力地挺了进来。

太大了，远超成年男性的长度，没有任何扩张做准备，亚诺为后穴里难以忍受的饱胀痛苦地呻吟。牙齿撕开他的衣领，舌头舔上后颈，那头野兽像对待一头雌兽那样不断舔咬着亚诺的腺体，吸吮着那些微弱又撩人的信息素。亚诺挣扎着的向前爬行，然而犬科动物伞状的阴茎就是为了能在雌性前爬时能持续地操干，他每一个细微的动作只能换来更深更狠的撞击。天生迎合的后穴违反着主人的意志吸吮着不断抽插的狼茎，起初的痛觉化为酥麻的快感涌遍全身，像从尾骨窜上脊椎又钻进后脑的电流，混沌地搅乱他的脑子，眼泪和鼻涕糊在脸上，亚诺为这屈辱的快感失控地哭叫。  
深夜的森林安静得可怕，乌鸦落上树枝，对着月亮干干地叫了两声，又被断断续续的哭喊惊得飞走。狼终于停了下来，阴茎却再次涨大，顶在生殖腔的入口，将窄小的甬道撑到极限，亚诺痛得呻吟都只能含在喉咙里，眼睛因过久地凝视空中不存在的一点而噙满泪水。

释放后的野兽开始成结，温凉的精液一股一股的射出，亚诺抽泣着等待这场灾难的终章。狼像是安慰自己的雌兽，温柔地用舌头一点点舔净亚诺脏兮兮的脸，呵气在耳边，充满攻击性的信息素降了下来，用自己过高的体温和皮毛包裹着身下的人类，臀部触合在一起，为了锁结也为了温暖。

大概过了二十分钟，也可能过久，亚诺呆呆地趴在地面承受狼单方面的“爱抚”，体内的结一点点小了下去，终于变回原始的大小退了出去。亚诺感到狼在自己身后的抖动，再次舔了舔他的屁股，然后离开了。

冷风侵袭暴露的皮肤，屈辱和疼痛有形状般割绞着他的灵和肉，亚诺艰难地撑着地，一点点跪起来。他的裤子已经被撕破了，布料垂头丧气地坠下去，提上去也无法遮蔽什么。衣领和兜帽也都破破烂烂，好在大衣整体上来说还算完整，但是裤子损坏的部位让他即使一人独处也感到无比难堪。亚诺哆哆嗦嗦的蹲在火堆旁，手指伸到身后，导出那些白色的浊液，抓了几把雪简单地清理，最后紧紧地裹住自己，在火苗熄灭前汲取最后一点温暖。

距离天亮还有很久，他不得不继续停留。亚诺盯着雪地里深色的凹陷发呆，随即想到了那是刚才自己受辱的位置，扭过头红着眼睛看向反方向。

雪不知道什么时候停了，狼离开的地方留下了一串梅花，亚诺循着脚印向远处看，由近及远逐渐融入黑暗。忽然，他听到踩雪的声音，一双黑色的靴子进入了他的视线。

有人？亚诺惊奇的抬头。来者是个高大的印第安男性，黑色的长靴黑色的长裤，腰间围着一圈狼皮草裙，肩头披着狼头和狼毛。像是对这天寒地冻毫无察觉，皮草覆盖以外的地方裸露着，棕色的皮肤上纹着一排倒三角的图形，脸上也涂抹着神秘的纹饰。

亚诺遮掩着下体站起来，尴尬地迎上男人的目光。


	2. Chapter 2

亚诺像个刚学会走路的小孩子，跌跌撞撞地跟在男人身后，一跳一跳地去踩男人的脚印，以便更快地追上他。

沉默像透过树叶的月光，稀稀落落地洒在在两人之间，但又如影随形。亚诺是想要再问他点什么的，但是男人面无表情又寡言少语，下唇上的图案像是给他嘴唇施了紧闭的魔法，亚诺一开始差一点以为男人听不懂英文。

“Bon Jour.”

五分钟前，亚诺局促地站在男人面前，不知道自己即将面对的是闯入他们领地的惩罚，还是对于迷路的外来者友好的帮助。而男人就那么沉默地低头看他，像打量猎物那样盯着亚诺的脸还有破损的大衣外套，巨大的身高差让亚诺觉得自己像个承认错误的孩子，想了半天终于说出了一句法语的问好。

“我不是故意闯进来的，我迷路了，天亮我就想办法离开。”亚诺紧张地解释，生怕自己在一个晚上遭受野狼的袭击后又遭到原住民的愤怒。

“我迷路了，或许你能帮我指下路吗？”亚诺不报希望地询问。

令他惊喜的，男人点了点头。

男人解下身上的狼皮递给亚诺，示意他穿上。亚诺吓了一跳，后退了一步拼命摇头，“不用，给我了你怎么办？你几乎没穿衣服。”

“我不怕冷。”男人说了第一句话，拿着狼皮的手又往前递了递，“你裤子破了。你围着。”

亚诺脸唰得红了起来，他不知道男人是怎么发现自己的难堪，但也只好乖乖接过去给自己围好，尴尬地不敢抬头。

“跟上我。”男人像是没有察觉到亚诺的窘态，挥了挥手，大踏步地走进雪地。亚诺不如男人熟练，小跑着才能勉强跟上去。

“阁下，慢点。”亚诺还是有点跟不上去，害怕男人下一个转弯消失在树林，只好丢脸地大喊。

男人站在原地等了一会，等到亚诺终于穿着粗气走到了自己面前，突然蹲下身把亚诺一把横抱起来。

“阁下！”亚诺惊到了，下意识地抱住了男人的脖子维持平衡。就算他身形小一些，但说到底还是个成年男人，这么突然被另一个男性抱起来，多少有些别扭，“请放我下来，我可以自己走。”

男人低头看了一眼亚诺，突然凑近的脸让亚诺呼吸一滞，瞪大了眼睛看回去，这莫名其妙的对视让他心里发毛，心里嘟哝着为什么忽然这么暧昧……好在男人很快又别开了脸，像是害羞了似的不肯再看，但他什么也没说，只是不容拒绝地抱着亚诺继续往前走。

亚诺难为情地蜷在男人怀里，脸贴在男人结实又柔软的胸肌上，赤裸的胸膛体温高得惊人，亚诺发誓他的脸一定红透了。他小幅度地扭动作为抗议，想要下来自己走，却被男人统统无视。  
终于，男人到达了自己的目的地，把亚诺放了下来。

并非森林边缘，而是一处山洞，亚诺疑惑地看向男人，但男人已经率先钻了进去。

“阁下？”

“天亮还要很久，进来休息一下。”

“可是，”亚诺看到洞穴口那些明显的足迹和抓痕，咬着嘴唇犹豫着，“不会有狼吗？”

男人显然被亚诺的问题问愣了，迟疑了一下，摸了摸自己的耳垂，“没有，这里是我的地盘，我清理过了。进来吧。”

亚诺迷茫地点了点头，也跟着钻进了洞穴，虽然他没明白“清理过”和“我的地盘”有什么联系？但是这位陌生的原住民男子高大又强壮，看起来真诚又可信，亚诺没由来感到安全和信任。

洞比亚诺想像得大很多，等他钻过那些弯弯曲曲地通道后，男人已经不知从哪儿弄来了火把，点燃并挂上了墙壁。有很多稻草堆在角落，在火焰的照映下泛着温馨的暖黄色。

“过来睡会。”男人蹲下去整了整稻草，拍了拍草堆示意亚诺过来，“天亮我再带你出去。”说完这句话他又摸了摸自己的耳垂。

过多的善意让亚诺有点不好意思：“请问阁下的名字？”

“拉顿哈给顿。”男人回答。

“啥……拉顿哈？”亚诺愣住，这个名字拗口得超出了他的认知，在他舌头上打了结，瞬间就忘掉了该怎么发音。

“拉顿哈给顿，你也可以叫我康纳。”

“亚诺•多里安，阁下叫我亚诺就可以了。”

康纳对他点点头，再次指着草垛对亚诺招招手。亚诺顺从地走过去，像狐狸卷起尾巴一样蜷进去，紧紧地抓着康纳给他的的狼皮。山洞阻隔了外面的风雪，再加上康纳生的火，温暖得让亚诺想起自己咖啡馆火炉前的长毛地毯，亚诺很快沉沉睡去。他累极了，这一晚上他经历太多了：逃躲追捕，雪地里漫长的跋涉，还有被狼……亚诺在梦里皱了皱眉，这回忆太过糟糕，每想一次身体深处都会传来该死的肌肉记忆，如有实质般翻搅，他只想要快给它忘掉。

平稳的呼吸声在山洞里格外清晰，康纳蹲下身看着熟睡的亚诺，不知道该为他的轻信感到担忧还是庆幸。即使因为发情期短暂地失去理智，只要重新变回人的形态，康纳还是能回溯狼化时的全部记忆。他还清楚地记得，就在不到一个小时前，他是怎样以狼的形态粗暴地侵犯了这个omega，是怎样在用精液填满对方后落荒而逃。

和普通alpha不同的，狼人alpha也会拥有像omega那样的发情期，不过周期更长，时间更短。在成年后，以一年一次的频率给他们无法抵抗的热潮。按照狼人的算法，康纳今年刚刚成年，他必须为自己找到一个合适的伴侣，以度过不知何时来访的、磨人的发情期。很遗憾，就算他是莫霍克部落里最饶勇的战士，也无法弥补他在情感上的天真和木讷，部落同龄的狼人早已成双成对，只有他还是独身一身。发情期让康纳的脑子昏昏沉沉，后颈的腺体不正常地发烫，刺激着他的神经和感官。他记得母亲提醒过自己，如果没有omega能在他的发情期里帮助他，他不仅会因为无法疏解的欲望而被迫变成狼的形态，还会失去意识地充满攻击性，直到那一轮的热潮结束。康纳不想自己在部落同胞们面前失态，赶在自己还有理智前离开了村子，在林子里游荡，期待冰雪和冷风能快点退去他的发情。

十二月的森林除了他们族人不会再有人类涉足，康纳本以为能独自捱过去，却意外地在空气中嗅到一丝omega的信息素，很微弱，几乎风再一用力就会吹散。但狼人的嗅觉本身就超出普通人类百倍，在发情期的影响下，血液里的基因被无限倍放大，omega的气味汇成一条发光的线索给康纳以指引。康纳抓着雪杉，努力让自己镇定，手指因为过于用力而深深陷进树干。他能闻出来，那是一个人类omega，他猜测是因为迷失了方向才把这个落单的omega困在了这里，他告诫自己不能伤害他，更不可以去强迫他。然而热浪一波又一波地涌上来，像海啸来临前在海底深处发出轰鸣的预警。康纳不自觉地去追赶那缕信息素，像个醉汉一样跌跌撞撞，诱人的气味让他的阴茎滚烫，心跳如擂鼓。近了，更近了，康纳能感受信息素的源头就在自己眼前，不知羞耻地撩拨着他的欲望。热度再次上涌，推动他的浪潮铺天盖地压过海岸线，摧毁他理智的麦田和家园。康纳仰天长啸，瞬间化形成狼，跳出森林扑向他的欲念之火。

高潮过后，康纳一点点褪去了身上的皮毛，回到人的形态，记忆如纷乱的画面在他脑中闪过。出于愧疚，他重新回到原地，被侵犯过的omega还在那里，裹着不完整的大衣缩在火堆旁。康纳本想着把他尽快送出去，但是再次凑近后突然发现，这个omega是如此娇小又美丽。康纳心动了一下，代表正直的小天使被狠狠地撞翻在地——他想把亚诺离开的速度拖得慢一点，再慢一点。

康纳用手指轻轻蹭了蹭亚诺的脸，软软的，还带着婴儿般细小的绒毛，康纳心里软了一片，omega抱着他的皮毛的样子让他格外满足。康纳不确定自己的下一波热潮和亚诺的醒来哪一个会先到，他暗自下定决心：如果亚诺醒了，并且直到离开森林他的热潮都没有再来，那他就送亚诺走，自己一个人在雪地里耗到发情期结束，但如果他的热潮先到，那么，他想再一次地占有亚诺。


	3. Chapter 3

等到亚诺醒来已经是第二天的上午，过度的劳累让他身体沉得不肯起床，伸着懒腰在草垛上像小动物一样发出呜呜的声响，然后睁开眼，被凑在自己面前的康纳吓了一跳。

亚诺揉了揉眼睛，自己平时赖床的撒娇被康纳看到，感到有点不好意思，清了清喉咙，抬头问康纳：“昨晚多谢阁下的帮助。现在天亮了，能再麻烦阁下给我指下路吗？”

康纳没有点头，他不想让亚诺这么快就离开，但是又不擅长撒谎，想不出一个合适的理由挽留亚诺。他就那么努力地看着亚诺，几乎要把亚诺看毛了，才说出一句话：“你饿了吧？我去给你找点吃的。”说完站起来就要走。

亚诺急忙拉住康纳。康纳没有袖子，亚诺只能握住他的手腕，手指凉凉的，贴在康纳的皮肤上，让康纳的心也跟着猛收了一下。

“没关系的阁下……”“叫我康纳。”

“呃……康纳，我不饿，我想还是先带我出去比较好。”

康纳不知道该怎么回答，紧张地捏住了自己的耳垂——小时候妈妈告诉他，撒谎的狼人会自己变出狼耳朵，有一次他因为过度紧张真的冒出了狼耳朵，被阿基里斯嘲笑了很久。就算现在长大了，知道那只是吓唬他的一句话，可是每次想要撒谎，还是会担心自己被耳朵出卖——他该怎么说？康纳感觉自己的脸红得开始发烫。

“康纳？”康纳的耳朵都跟着红起来，亚诺好奇地又追问了一声。

康纳一只手被亚诺拉着，另一只用力地揉搓着自己的耳垂，和自己艰难地斗争，最后还是缴械投降，抿着嘴看向亚诺：“我需要你的帮助。”

“什么？”亚诺歪着头，康纳太高了，这么坐在地上仰视康纳累得他脖子发酸，刚准备站起来，又被康纳压着肩膀坐了回去。康纳盘腿坐在他对面，像是要告诉他什么不可告人的秘密。但这种害羞的欲言又止又和康纳的外表极其不相称，搞得亚诺又好奇又想笑。

“我要发情了，我希望你能帮帮我。”康纳简略地说出这一句。

“抱歉？”亚诺像是没听明白，“可我是omega，可能帮不了你。”

“不，我需要omega。”康纳急忙打断。

亚诺被康纳彻底整懵了，像康纳这么高大的男人居然是一个omega？亚诺十分意外。而且他更没明白康纳的意思，为什么omega的发情期需要另一个omega帮忙，“抱歉？我想阁下还是找一个alpha更为合适。”

康纳脸涨红了，发烧似的烫得惊人。亚诺完全没明白他的意思，但是他又该怎么解释？这实在难以启齿，难道要他告诉亚诺，他需要的不是亚诺操他，而是完全相反的另一种情况吗？

“不，我是alpha”康纳开了口，回忆着母亲告诫他的话，一字一句地复述，“但我是狼人，狼人的发情期如果没有omega的‘陪伴’会失控变成狼。我希望你能帮帮我，不然我怕我会再伤到你……”

“‘再’伤到我？”亚诺重复，语气中满满的难以置信。狼人？变成狼？所有信息快速地串联在一起，就像那个夜晚里狼离开时留下的梅花脚印，清晰又连贯地拽着他重新回到记忆和真相的起点，十二月的冷风从缝隙里吹出来直直地灌进他的脑袋。

“昨晚的那头狼？是你？”亚诺的声音都在颤抖，震惊像一颗爆栗炸在他的额头，他无法把眼前这个抱着他在雪地里穿行的男人和那头粗暴得让他恨不得杀死的野兽联系在一起。

康纳点了点头，他觉得自己的身体更热了，紧张地看着亚诺，然而下一秒就被一拳打翻在地。亚诺几乎是用尽全身的力气挥出了一拳，如果他的袖剑没断，挨上康纳脸的可能就是另一个东西。康纳仰在地上，任凭亚诺骑在他身上一拳一拳地发泄自己的愤怒。他无心反抗，也不想反抗，这都是他失控兽行的自作自受。他的头歪向一边，又歪向另一边，脑袋出现眩晕的闪光。他开始闻到亚诺因为情绪失控而散发出的信息素，意识朦朦胧胧地去猜测亚诺的味道究竟是哪一种花香和甜酒的混合——他从没在这片土地上闻到过相似的花香，但他发誓那花茎上一定会有攻击人的硬刺。拳头和撩人的气味一起袭来，康纳头晕目眩，本就发烫的身体发出更危险的信号。

事情开始不对了，康纳开始反抗，躲避着攻击去抓亚诺的拳头，制服亚诺对他来说简直轻而易举，亚诺几乎是瞬间就被锁住胳膊反压到地面。

“你又要强奸我了，是吗？”亚诺的脸因愤怒而涨红，金棕色的眼睛眯起来，冷笑着勾起嘴角，即使处于下风依然毫不退让地反唇相讥。

“不，不是……”康纳毫无说服力地解释，亚诺的反问像刀子一样捅进他胸口，被热潮逐渐控制的大脑清醒了一半。这不是他的本意，他不想伤害他的，但是发情一旦起了兆头就不会再退下去。他能感到自己体内深处向外溢出的热量和欲望，阴茎逐渐抬头，坚硬又挺立，紧贴在他的小腹上，血管一跳一跳地给海绵体充血。热潮如海浪般昼夜兼程地向陆地奔涌，不容反抗地冲刷康纳的意识，近在眼前的omega加剧了发情的效果，他就要屈服于自己的本能再一次撕破亚诺的衣服——

“不，不是那样！”康纳低吼，他赶在咬上亚诺的前一秒抓住了自己腰间的战斧，刺破的手掌用疼痛暂时击退了发情，康纳猛得后仰，大口喘息着还没染上亚诺味道的氧气，在理智仍占优势的空隙里快速地组织语言，“昨晚是我的错，我不会用失去意识这个理由来包庇我的罪行，之后由您处置！但是我的发情期还没结束，如果我变成狼，就会再次失去意识，像昨晚那样攻击你，我不希望再让你受伤。”

连珠炮一样的句子让亚诺怔了一下，但回过神后他又下意识的反驳，用尽自己粗鲁的极限向康纳大吼：“所以就是要我在被人操和被狼操之间选一个？是吗！”亚诺从不厌恶自己的性征，他接受的教育和生活的环境能让他坦然接受任何一个性别。他从不否认对omega发情期的抱怨，但他更相信，只有直视性别的弱点和不公，才能让他更加坦然自若地在与alpha的对决中取得胜利。他从不是仇alpha的偏激份子，但他生理性地厌恶一切骄傲自大、把omega当作泄欲工具的alpha，康纳威胁似的请求简直就是对他底线的羞辱。

康纳哑口无言，交谈本来就不是他擅长的领域，在这种情况下谈话更加难以进行。亚诺的反驳让他既内疚又委屈，但他也想不出任何光明正大的、能让亚诺接受的理由，只能继续抓着斧头的刃口，靠着掌心撕裂的伤口与本能抗衡。

血顺着斧柄流下去，在亚诺的小腹上汇成深色的一滩。温热又粘稠的触感令亚诺低头低头看去——康纳的手因为渗血开始颤抖，却依然固执地握在斧刃，这意外的发现把他一半的怒气打消成了疑惑。

“抱歉，我不想伤害你……抱歉……”康纳声音嘶哑，身体不自然地颤抖，他太想低头去啃咬omega的腺体了，但他不允许自己这样做，整个人几乎要为这矛盾发出悲鸣，只知道不断地重复道歉。他的耳朵已经开始向狼变形，拉长，冒出细小的绒毛，尾巴挣扎着想要挣扎着想要冲破尾椎，信息素像烟雾弹一样爆开，势不可挡地弥漫在洞穴的每一个角落。

亚诺无言，康纳倔强得令他心悸。他想起自己那些湿热又痛苦的发情期，一个人反锁在剧场咖啡馆的二楼，挣扎想要冲下楼寻找随便一个alpha的标记，意志时时刻刻都在崩溃的边缘。康纳的尾巴在身后啪啪地拍打这地面，连瞳仁都开始缩小向狼转变，钉住他的斧子像是给他上了发条，一遍又一遍地说着“抱歉”。亚诺微不可闻地叹了口气，他放弃了，他被康纳打败了，他小声地劝说自己：被人形的康纳操开总好过一头巨狼的强暴。

omega甜蜜的信息素缠上来，康纳低吼，几乎是在瞬间咬上亚诺的嘴唇，胡乱地将舌头向深处探索，撕咬般地吮吸亚诺口中的津液。蘸血的手探上来，扯开亚诺的衣扣，白皙的皮肤因为抚摸而染成一片一片的殷红，又被康纳狗一样地寸寸舔过。康纳把脸埋进亚诺的臀肉，用舌头刺激着柔软的穴口，满意地听到亚诺粗喘着呻吟。一根手指探进去，又一根，翻搅着扩张，直到三根手指都能顺畅地进出，康纳把亚诺面对面地揽在怀里，仿佛亚诺没有重量似的抱起他，将粗大的阴茎对准翕张的后穴，用力挺了进去。

太深了，亚诺从来没试过这样的姿势，康纳承载了他全部的重量，每一次顶胯都被体重连带着操向更深。康纳的尺寸不比狼时小多少，填满他柔软的内壁，穴口的褶皱被撑到展平，不需要任何技巧，只是单纯地蛮干都能顶到他的敏感点。强烈的快感让亚诺忍不住地哭叫，双腿无力地颤抖，不停打着摆子，全靠康纳掐住他的大腿才不至于丢脸地跌下去。

热潮漫长，两人相连的地方泥泞不堪，囊袋拍打着臀肉，淫荡的水声在洞穴里发出回音。亚诺不知道自己被康纳换了多少姿势，最后射也射不出来，只能在持续不断地高潮中漏尿般流着透明淫液，而康纳仍不放过他，低头含住他半软的阴茎，舌头绕着柱身搅动，像是品尝难得的珍馐，他又痛又爽，撒娇似的哭叫。

升起的太阳再次落下，不在发情期内的omega无法承受这么长时间又激烈的性爱，亚诺浑身脱力，在康纳最后一次射满他后，昏昏沉沉地睡去。


	4. Chapter 4

月亮升起来，兔子揣着冒险和感性在月光下嬉戏，结果却给自己交上了厄运，还让狼白白占了便宜。

这是亚诺在陌生环境下的第二次醒来，先前灰漆漆的岩石和洞穴不见了，身下是铺了柔软皮草的床垫，身上还盖着不知道是什么动物的外皮做的毛毯，圆木搭的房顶，圆木垫起来的床，还有中央噼啪作响的火堆。亚诺在毛毯下动了一下，发现自己身上一丝不挂，摸了摸自己的后面，那里清洁又干燥，紧接着又想起来什么似的捂上后颈，然而那里也没有任何讨人嫌的齿痕。亚诺心里的疑惑几乎要从眉毛里挤出来，他裹着毯子坐起来，康纳正坐在他的对面，手里拿着细小的针线，努力地对付腿上的衣袍。

“你醒了。”康纳听到响动，停下手中的活计转过身。

亚诺无语地点点头。没别的意思，他就是觉得康纳这么大个子的男人认真缝补衣服的样子诙谐得有点可爱。

“那是我的衣服？”

康纳点点头，把亚诺的外套抖开，向他展示自己那些粗糙到几乎可以用悲惨来形容的针脚：“我弄坏了你的衣服和裤子，但看起来，我好像让它们的情况更糟糕了……”

他没说错，的确是糟得不能再糟。康纳在他裤子屁股的破洞上补了一个巨大的狼毛补丁，反差明显，效果卓越，就算近视到世界模糊都无法忽略那是个补丁，唯一的优点可能就是保暖效果加成。还有大衣，其实大衣没破多少，但是康纳的手艺让兜帽几乎纠成了一团，除非亚诺突然患上小头症，不然再次戴上的可能性几乎为零。更让亚诺沉默的是，就算康纳对自己的技术水平心知肚明，居然也没影响到他自作主张地给兜帽后面缀上一根鹰的翎毛。

康纳看懂了亚诺眼神中的无奈，感觉更加不好意思，“要不你先穿我的衣服？庄园附近有裁缝，她的手艺很好可以帮忙……”康纳转过头捡起另一样东西，放到自己和亚诺之间，“这是你的武器，我帮你找回来了，但是我不会修。但是庄园也有铁匠，说不定他能帮你装好。”

康纳的声音充满少年感，像吹过密林又融进盐水里的西风，此时还带着一丝讨好和不确定，但这风吹到亚诺身前却遭遇了一堵无形的墙。亚诺不想回答，他甚至有点厌烦。不是因为被弄坏的衣服，谁稀罕衣服？他有的是衣服！他满肚子的脾气为的是伴随衣服破碎而发生的另一件事！

亚诺又不是傻子，康纳的态度明显到像掩饰自己还在尿床的十岁孩子。但无论康纳为了讨他开心表现得有乖巧，也无法改变十几个小时前发生的强迫性性行为。失去意识不是很好的解释理由，亚诺和他素不相识，如果先前就是推杯换盏的好伙伴，他说不定还能劝劝自己。可惜这假设并不存在。亚诺又不是圣母，痛苦和屈辱确确实实地打在了他身上，还会在未来很长的一段时间接着噩梦和其他相关的物件再次闪回。他是有自尊和骄傲的，他凭什么用自己来为他人的错误开脱？

沉默像是剥鸡蛋时不小心滚出来的蛋黄，咕噜噜地从桌面掉到地上，没人愿意捡。亚诺嘴角僵硬，目光平视，看着康纳的眼睛却又像是透过去看他后脑勺的颅骨。

康纳视线低垂，“我会承担我的一切过错。我不是一个敢做不敢当的胆小鬼。”

亚诺勉强地点了下头，康纳的态度还算让他满意，但在他解决这个之前，他得先弄清自己的现况。

“我在哪儿？”

“我们的村子。你睡的是我和我母亲的长屋，我担心族人会问东问西，在昨天夜里抱你回来的。你放心，除了母亲没有别的人看到你。”

放心？并不放心，亚诺觉得自己真正意义上的进了“狼窝”。他不指望这个殖民地法律会解决一个法国人和一个狼人原住民的纠纷，更不指望康纳的族人会向着他这一边。没人能帮助他，他只希望自己能快点离开这个该死的地方。

“给我拿件能穿的衣服。”亚诺毫不客气地发令。

康纳转身在箱子里翻找，拿出一件和亚诺的风衣有些相似的长袍，“这个应该更适合你，但可能会有些大。”

衣服被放在亚诺面前，康纳紧张地看着亚诺，希望能让对方满意，结果却得到了毫不留情的驱逐。

“出去。”

“什么？”

“我要穿衣服。我说，你出去。”

“哦哦！”康纳顿悟，羞愧地涨红了脸，转身走出了长屋，像一个卫士尽职尽责地守在门口。

亚诺跳下床，把裤脚挽了两卷塞进靴子，康纳比他高大太多，搞得他像一个偷穿大人衣服的小孩子。肩膀撑不起来，胸前也空荡荡的，亚诺叹气，紧了紧腰带让衣服不至于太松垮。再忍耐一下，亚诺安慰自己，再忍耐一会就能离开了。

长屋进来了人，亚诺警觉地抬起头，发现是一位穿着原住民服饰的女性。亚诺不太清楚对于自己的处境，他是该解释自己为何出现在这里还是该简单地打个招呼？但来者比他先表明了自己的来意。

“抱歉，孩子，让你遇到了这种事。”

第一句话刚说出来亚诺就明白了她的身份和意思——她一定是康纳的母亲了，亚诺在心里自嘲，看来他不仅没法指望有人能帮他主持公正，大概还要面对一位母亲为了儿子而发表的情真意切但绝不会触动他半分半毫的求情。

“我是卡涅吉欧，拉顿哈给顿的母亲，你可以叫我吉欧。你的名字，孩子？”

“亚诺，亚诺多里安。”亚诺干巴巴地说。

“亚诺，希望你不要误会我，我并不是要为自己的儿子开脱才来找你的。”

这回答让亚诺有些意外，吉欧停顿了一下，走得近了些，“我们莫霍克族的狼人从祖先起就定下了绝不伤害普通人的规矩，强迫普通人更是不被允许的。拉顿哈给顿违反了规矩，他必须为自己的错误接受惩罚。”吉欧拉住亚诺的手，“我们并非你想像的野蛮人，我们也有我们的道德准则。”

吉欧是位美丽的原住民女性，淡淡的信息素里溢着温柔的味道，而眉眼中却又透着不可忽视的坚强和英气。她穿着和康纳相似的衣服，褐色的粗布搭配保暖的皮草，两根长长的辫子垂在胸前，发辫里还编着雉鸡的尾羽。她握着亚诺的手温暖又柔软，一声又一声地叫着他“孩子”，从小缺少母爱的亚诺没由来地心生暖意，“那么，他的惩罚是？”

“你可以选择。”吉欧看着他，“对于这种情况，你可以选择让他做你的仆从，听从你的指令。但如果你不想看到他，我们也会确保他对你的绝对远离。只要在我们的领地内，你就会受到我们族人的保护，而拉顿哈给顿”吉欧松开手，像是不愿说出口一样，转过了身去。

“他会怎样？”

吉欧面对亚诺，抿紧下唇，“他会遭到驱逐。”

“驱逐？”亚诺问出了声，前面的提议他可以考虑，但这一点还是吓到他了，“会这么严重？”

“是的，亚诺。”吉欧重新走回亚诺面前，握住亚诺的手，皱着眉却依然想要努力微笑，“说起来可能有些奇怪，作为他的母亲 ，我应该给他求情才对。”听到这句话，亚诺也微笑起来。

“但是同样的，作为他的母亲，我必须要让我的儿子接受他犯的错和应得的惩罚。他应当是一个战士，一个勇士，而非一个躲在妈妈尾巴后面还仗着自己种族优势欺侮普通人的懦夫。刚才我让他去庄园附近帮你处理衣服的问题，你可以在这等一会，考虑一下你的选择。”吉欧把手搭上亚诺的肩膀，拉住他的后脑勺凑向自己，两人额头紧贴，吉欧说了一句印第安语，亚诺听不懂，但他猜测那是一句祝福。

没人进来打扰，亚诺就一个人在长屋里乱逛，边观察康纳的生活居所边思考自己的决定。长屋里属于男性的用品很少，仅仅是一张挂在墙上的长弓，一把手工打造的斧子，几张平展晾干的熊皮，一个装着衣服的箱子，还有一个牛皮封面的本子。亚诺无意窥探别人的隐私，只是摸了摸本子的封皮就移开视线。他猜原住民或许有把成年男性赶出去独自生活的习惯，如果康纳是和母亲一起生活在这里，那他实在是简单得过于朴素了。

其实亚诺来北美其实没什么别的事，单纯是朋友送了他张船票，再加上咖啡馆最近经营得不错，他有了时间和闲钱来这边玩一玩。不过结果倒是有些令他失望，纽约和波士顿的风景远比不上巴黎，灰蒙蒙的，建筑都千篇一律乏善可陈，餐馆的饮食也是粗糙难咽。亚诺是觉得太无聊了才骑马去开拓地转一转，没想到在列克星敦的酒馆里和人打起了架，结果就被大雪困在了森林里，然后遇到了康纳。

波士顿通法国的船一月一次，算着日子，亚诺也该准备离开了。亚诺坐在火堆旁，托着下巴思考自己最后的决定。

他还记得第二次康纳请求他时的情形，虽说当时完全被愤怒冲昏了头，但现在再次想起康纳的隐忍和坚持还是让他有些许触动。能重新回雪地找他，并把他带到一个更安全的庇护所，以及事后所做的一切，似乎康纳也没那么糟糕，他本质上还是个正直善良的男人。亚诺开始说服自己，把那匹发疯的巨狼和抱着他在雪地穿行的男人划上对等号，对想象力根本是一种考验和折磨。想起康纳流血的手心，亚诺哑然失笑——他还打算再开一个咖啡店，或许可以把康纳带回去帮忙。

做好决定后亚诺心情愉快了许多。他不是那种娇滴滴的omega，在对方态度良好且处理得当的情况下，他没必要为此气到食不下咽或者哭个梨花带雨。亚诺站起来拍拍屁股上的灰，规整一下过长的袖子，打算出去转转，他还没去过原住民的营地，好奇得很。

然而他刚走到长屋门口就遇到了吉欧。

“亚诺，你想好了吗？”

亚诺点点头，“决定好了。”

吉欧把亚诺带出门，没等亚诺看清营地的大貌就被拉进了人群——康纳跪在一位族长模样的老妇人面前，低着头，耳边的小辫子垂下去，脸颊上的一道伤口还在向下滴着血。看到亚诺后，本在对康纳说话的老人停了下来，拄着拐杖一步一步走到亚诺面前，所有的视线汇到了亚诺身上，他一下子成了仪式的主角，亚诺紧张得绷住身体。

老人握住了亚诺的手，缓慢地、一字一句地说着印第安语。亚诺什么也听不懂，出神地迎向老人诚恳又热切的视线，只觉得那音调像是在唱歌，有一种安抚人心的魔力。过了许久，老人终于结束了她的谈话，继续用她慈爱的目光注视着亚诺，吉欧在身后轻轻碰了一下他，用英语向亚诺低声解释：“她在替族人向你道歉，现在，需要你回答你的决定。”

亚诺抬起头，环顾四周，所有的原住民兄弟都在沉默地看向他，用一种无声地期待等待着他的原谅和最后的判决。亚诺的眼睛绕过去看了看依然低头跪在地上的康纳，那个高大的男人像一座缄默的小山，被环绕却又被丢弃，孤零零的，只剩时间还在他身上流动。

“好吧”亚诺清了清嗓子，康纳抬头和他对视，接下来的那几个字几乎让他喉咙紧扼。

“让他跟着我。还有，我原谅他。”


	5. Chapter 5

在真正回到巴黎之前，还得有把个月在海上度过。亚诺站在甲板上，吹着海风透气，船舱里的空气浑浊不堪，再加上海浪把船推得摇摇晃晃，他刚才差点又吐进了桶里。

 

这艘船的船长有点讨厌，见钱眼开可能是他唯一的优点，亚诺倒是不心疼给康纳补船票花的那一大笔钱，他讨厌的是这个满嘴烟渍的男人令人作呕的态度。没等他上船，就盯着亚诺的牛皮皮箱挤眼睛，接着又拦住亚诺身后的康纳，用高高在上的语气问他这个山里来的野人是怎么回事。

 

“仆从。”亚诺简单地回答。

 

“仆从？”船长阴阳怪气地重复了一遍，紧接着盯着康纳魁梧的身材来回打量，对着亚诺露出不怀好意地笑，“你花这么多钱，就为带个仆从回去？”

 

亚诺皱着眉毛忍耐，他知道这个该死的男人是什么意思。法国有不少贵族omega厌弃自己老迈又性无能的alpha，喜爱挑些年轻健壮的奴隶给自己的性事取乐，显然他把亚诺也当做了那种人。但康纳显然听不出对方的话里有话，只是单纯地嫌恶对方，跟着亚诺一起板着脸皱眉。

 

船舱下面还算宽敞，毕竟十二月份没那么多人愿意顶着冰冷的海风出行 ，除了船员只有五六位乘客，剩余的空间堆满了货物。亚诺不太习惯在船上的感觉，实在不想挪动自己的屁股去整理行李，于是尝试性地进入角色，坐在床上看着康纳忙来忙去。康纳先是安置好两人的行李，然后又去跟水手要脸盆和水桶。等到所有的东西都归整好后，康纳额头冒出了一层薄汗，用手背草草地蹭了一下，讨赏似的站到亚诺面前，眼睛亮晶晶的，亚诺在心里偷笑——他仿佛能看到康纳虚拟的大尾巴在身后疯狂地甩来甩去。

 

康纳比亚诺想象中的还要适应海上的生活，亚诺还在磨合刚开船时的晕船期，康纳没事人一样地在船舱下面东转转西看看，还去厨子那替亚诺讨了几片对付晕船的生姜。

 

天气晴朗，船帆满涨，平稳地乘着西风顺风航行，亚诺靠船尾，百无聊赖地揪着手里的面包屑，抛向跟在船后的海鸥以打发时间，直到康纳走到他面前。

 

“你看起来很习惯船上的生活？”

 

康纳扁扁嘴，摊开手耸耸肩算是回答。

 

“和我说说你的生活？”亚诺把手里的面包块用力扔向海鸥，拍干净手里的碎屑，饶有兴趣地抱起肩膀。

 

“说什么？”

 

“都可以。狼人，我很好奇你们的生活。对了，你们会在月圆之夜变身吗？”

 

康纳被问得面色古怪，但亚诺一脸认真充满了对答案的渴求，不像是在拿他打趣，“不会，只有小孩子才会被月圆牵着鼻子跑，但凡是有自控力的狼人都不会。但是月圆确实对我们有影响，大多会变得格外敏感，或者焦躁不安。”

 

亚诺点点头，但看起来并不是十分信服。

 

“好吧，节日，节日上会。在一年月亮最近最圆的时候，是族里最盛大的节日，在那个晚上，部落里所有的同伴都会以狼的形态在森林里奔跑，对月长嚎。不过那是节日不是吗？并不能代表我们都是被月亮控制的野兽……”康纳补充道，像孩子一样扭着手。

 

亚诺笑起来，用眼神示意康纳，一副“我就知道”的模样。“说说你自己。我记得你提起过‘庄园’，那是什么？”

 

“达文波特庄园，阿基里斯住在那里。”康纳商酌着词句，想着应该怎么解释明白，“我们有时候也需要和殖民地的人打交道，或者交易兽皮，母亲希望我能多学一些这方面的知识和技能，而阿基里斯就是我的老师。”康纳抬起胳膊，把手伸到亚诺面前，“这件长袍也是阿基里斯送给我的。”

 

亚诺把玩了一下康纳在袖子上装饰的羽毛，笑了笑：他的兜帽后面也被缀上了一根。“那你都学些什么？”

 

“英语，射箭，格斗，还有其他的。”

 

“法语呢？”

 

康纳诚实地摇了摇头。

 

“那看来在到巴黎之前，我得当一阵子你的老师。”亚诺拍了下康纳的肩膀，歪歪头，率先走回了船舱。

 

漫长的航行总会有消磨不尽的时间，风平浪静的日子里连船的移动都变得难以察觉，海面茫茫一片找不到可以盯着发呆的参照物，而思维也跟着这景色一并放空。

 

亚诺靠在船舷上，盯着手里的怀表。黄铜外壳，不易生锈，机械核心，不需要上发条，指针滴答滴答地转着，绕过身下静止的罗马数字，它转了多少下亚诺就盯了有多久。

 

康纳在不远处看着亚诺，把目光放在自己的omega身上已经成了他的新习惯。

 

我的omega。康纳在心里偷偷这么说，也只敢在心里这么自言自语地说，但就算是在脑子里过一遍这两个词，都会让他的心尖颤抖，脸跟着红到耳朵根。他喜欢亚诺，笨手笨脚地喜欢，不敢说出口地喜欢。把亚诺抱回村子的时候就在幻想和亚诺的联结，虽然心知肚明这几乎没什么 可能，但亚诺做出把他带在身边的决定时，这个想法又重新在他的心里擦亮了火苗。

 

他学法语学得很快，除了还稍显生涩的美式发音，学习中唯一的阻碍就是他总会不自主地对着亚诺的脸出神——亚诺可爱又好闻，说法语的音调就像是猫咪在挠痒痒，他太希望亚诺会是他的omega了。

 

快到法国了，亚诺减少了法语教学的频率，越来越多地靠在船舷上对着怀表和茫茫无际的海岸线发呆。康纳很想和他搭话，亚诺眼神里流出的孤独和忧愁让他跟着难过，但他想不出一个不伤害到亚诺又能得到答案的问法，他还记得自己是怎么嘴笨地搞砸阿基里斯交给自己的情报任务。

 

康纳靠上亚诺身侧的船舷，低头看着稍矮些的omega，嘴唇动了动，又自觉地闭上。亚诺掌心合拢盖上怀表的盖子，侧过身看向身边的男人——他能察觉到康纳的无声注视和欲言又止。

 

“想问点什么？”

 

康纳沉默，手指绞在一起，不自然地扭动，半响才闷出一句问题，“你的怀表，它看起来对你很重要。”

 

“是的，它对我很重要，”亚诺按下圆盘末端的按钮，再次弹开怀表的黄铜表壳，表盘上的裂纹清晰可见，换一个新的很容易，但他想让它留在那儿提醒自己，“它对我非常重要。”

 

“小时候父亲带我去凡尔赛宫，让我在外面的扶手椅上坐着等他，他说指针走到这里他就回来了，”亚诺指了一下表盘，“但是我没有乖乖等着，跑到花园里偷了个苹果，回来之后就发现父亲死了。”

 

亚诺语气平淡，像在说别人的故事，又像在讲一个平常的悲剧只是在故事里带上了自己的名字。他对着这块怀表悲伤悔恨过太多次，多到最后忘了该怎么悲伤和悔恨。他像是失明者在白天不小心打碎的茶杯，像在狂风中在地面挣扎的房屋，像激流前进时船上无能为力的水手，只能在事情发生后疲惫地挣扎。他回忆太多遍，几乎把它独立于自身成了另外一个人的故事。亚诺演练过太多次，但从未和任何人说出口，而整个故事却在康纳的目光里被温柔地剥离。

 

他说了出来，长久地沉默，然后想起自己已经对着怀表注视了太久，眨了一下眼睛，睫毛挂上了透明的液体。

 

“我很抱歉……”

 

“没关系，过去很久了，你不需要安慰我。”亚诺吸了下鼻子连忙打断，他不想听到任何安慰，或者任何类似于以“这不是你的错”为开头，然后强行拉扯他人罪名为他开脱的借口。真该死，他讨厌这个，他听够了这个，他再也不想听到任何糟糕的安慰，埃莉丝说的也不行。安慰只有在听到的那一瞬间拥有效力，过了期限只能让自责加倍地回馈到身上，就是他的错，就算耶稣再临对天下所有的罪犯大赦，也不能把他从桎梏自己的牢房里拖拽出来。

 

亚诺把怀表揣进大衣内袋，像在和自己赌气，倔强地看着海面不肯与身边的男人对视。

 

康纳轻轻叹气，他想安慰他，想要告诉他不要再一遍一遍地给自己添加无形的枷锁，想要贴着亚诺的额头送给他一句族里古老又安宁的祝福。可亚诺背对着他，就像一只自己把自己丢在雪地里的小兔子，眼睛红红的，身体一缩一缩，委屈又无助，但自尊心又强到不想接受任何帮助。

 

像是过了一个世纪那么久，又或者只是两只海鸥掠过水面的时间，亚诺感到自己被搂进一个温暖的怀抱，他挣扎了一下，但拥抱的手臂微微用力，头顶跟着传来温热的呼吸，黑檀，雪杉，松木，还带着一点柑橘，亚诺包着硬壳的心几乎要被这味道打出和怀表表盘上如出一辙的裂纹。

 

“但是以后，我都愿意为你偷苹果。”

 

他说。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 垃圾人不会写甜蜜，写得我快自闭，就这样吧，我尽力了

这里和波士顿完全不一样。康纳在心里想。

从勒阿弗尔的码头到巴黎还有一大段的路程，亚诺受够了海上的眩晕，不想立刻开始下一段陆地上的颠簸，于是带着康纳去了一家小旅馆。

说实话，康纳在收拾好行李和亚诺出发时，就已经做好了被粗暴对待的觉悟：他大概知道奴隶的生活是什么样子的，他下定决心不管亚诺怎么对他他都接受——虽然他觉得亚诺并不是个残暴的人。所以，当他帮亚诺抬好热水，准备像小时候第一次找阿基里斯那样在马厩里将就一个晚上时，亚诺看他的眼神就像在看一头精神不太正常的疯牛。

“大晚上的你去马厩干什么？你要找人吗？”

“不是，我去睡觉。”康纳挠挠头，又扭起自己的手指。

“你在想什么，我为什么会让你睡马厩？东西放下，睡这。

听到亚诺的回答，康纳像被摸了头的狗狗一样雀跃起来，肉眼可见的喜上眉梢。他没想到亚诺会对他这么好，不仅原谅了他，居然这么快就让他重新靠近自己身边，虽然没有联结的omega和alpha睡在一起不太好，但既然亚诺都这么决定了，他也没必要扭扭捏捏……康纳蠢蠢欲动，盯着亚诺的眼睛，向房间里唯一的床铺移动。

“你要干什么？你的房间在隔壁。”亚诺眉毛挑得老高，今晚第二次，他感到自己和康纳在思维方式上存在着巨大的生殖隔离。

“哦。”康纳的尾巴耷拉下来，耳朵也折了下去，成了一匹被抛弃的大狗狗，就差发出呜呜的声音。他灰溜溜又恋恋不舍地蹭了出去，临关门前还把脸夹在门板和门框之间，试图做出最后的挣扎：“晚上有什么事可以叫我。”

当然，这不是亚诺头痛的结束，第二天他雇了马车准备回巴黎，康纳理所应当地代替车夫完成了搬运行李的任务，在车夫怨恨的眼光中剥夺了他赚取小费的机会，并且还对自己身后的视线一无所知。紧接着他又坐到马车外面，接过车夫手里的缰绳，示意车夫可以下车离开：虽然他根本不知道回巴黎的路是哪条，但他决定要让自己绝对尽职尽责。

“进来，康纳，到车厢里来。”亚诺几乎要为车夫感到抱歉了。他虽然有把康纳当作免费劳动力的想法，但绝对不是这个样子。亚诺怀疑就算他现在开口说要康纳背着他步行回去，康纳都能把箱子捆到自己身上然后毫无怨言地在他身前蹲下。

再然后，就成了开头那样，康纳缩在狭小的车厢里，探头探脑地看向窗外，一边努力让自己不要一副没有见识的模样，一边在心里默默感叹巴黎和波士顿完全不一样。

他去过波士顿很多次，无论是为了贸易兽皮还是给阿基里斯和家园的朋友帮忙，但波士顿的色调灰扑扑的，建筑千篇一律，没有任何能让人留下印象的地标，他不得不时常停下来爬到房顶来判断自己的位置和方向。而巴黎恰恰相反，哥特式的建筑华丽得让康纳移不开眼，应接不暇地几乎让他把整个脑袋伸出窗外。

亚诺坐在对面看着他，面带微笑，但毫无嘲笑的意思，他觉得康纳的样子意外的可爱，像只找到蜂窝的蜜獾——虽然他知道康纳是另一种动物。

好在下车的时候亚诺及时制止住了康纳，让车夫帮他们搬好行李又递给他多一倍的小费，康纳站在一边，视线四处扫过，还在对巴黎的一切感到新奇。完全不同于开拓地的熙熙攘攘，再加上不断传入耳中的陌生语言，康纳感到无所适从，连路过的女士对他掩面的偷笑都没发现。他又开始不自觉地玩手，像个木偶一样四肢僵硬，被亚诺提着线带进了剧场咖啡馆。

亚诺在父亲死后就被德拉塞尔收养，虽然是德拉塞尔小姐埃莉丝的青梅竹马，但这不代表他能收到地位平等的教育。小一点的时候还算好，家庭教师还会一视同仁地给两个小朋友一起上课，但等到埃莉丝被送去巴黎的学校学习后，亚诺干脆被当成了马夫，每天被管家指使来指使去的干些杂活。亚诺可不想一辈子都给人喂马，于是离开了凡尔赛独自去了巴黎，想在离埃莉丝更近的地方找份正经工作。他凑巧走进了这家经营不下去了的剧场咖啡店，温柔善良的女主人开给他一个很低的价格，观察管家累计下来的经验让他粗糙地知道该如何经营，从而幸运地运营至今，甚至又去盘了两家分店，几乎成了巴黎最热门的咖啡馆。

受英占的影响，茶才是殖民地更常见的饮品，咖啡苦中带甜的香气钻进康纳的鼻孔，在他的前额叶擦出小小的火花。亚诺靠在吧台的出餐口，冲里面打了个手势，受雇的伙计自觉地为老板推出两杯拿铁。康纳接过，抿了一口，细小的奶泡沾到上唇，惊奇地瞪大眼睛，张开双唇，又喝了一口——他喜欢这味道。康纳把空掉的杯子放到桌上，想要再来一杯，但被亚诺按住了手：“喝太多你会睡不着觉的。”康纳只好收回，不服气地扁扁嘴，用舌头又舔了一圈牙齿去回味。

非常不正式的，康纳成了亚诺店里免费的白工，搬运咖啡豆，跑腿送信，磨煮咖啡，偶尔还会被拉到剧场台上充数当背景板，只要是亚诺的意思他必然一切答应。他的房间被安排在亚诺楼下，每每入夜的临睡前，康纳都会平躺在床板上，盯着天花板，想像亚诺如何赤足在楼上的长毛地毯上走动，如何散开自己的长发，还有如何在他准备的热水和木桶中脱衣沐浴。

他经历过两次亚诺的发情期，发情似乎会让这个omega变得格外暴躁，但是康纳知道只要自己忍受下亚诺乱发的所有脾气，最后亚诺总会表面不情愿地让他在自己生殖腺上轻轻咬出一个缓解热潮的临时标记——康纳把这当作一种奖赏。当然，进到亚诺的房间陪他熬过热潮就只能是想想。但不管怎样，康纳都会强压着自己的性冲动，在亚诺甜蜜又浓烈的信息素里守住门口，提防任何一个心怀不轨的alpha客人破门而入。

除了发情期，还有很多次的，康纳在小酒馆里捡起喝醉的亚诺，不仅腰背着醉到脚软的omega回家，还要哄这个胡闹的醉鬼“我们真的不能把酒桶也扛回去”。闹够酒疯的亚诺会变得格外乖顺，像一只法国蓝猫，喵喵地趴在他背上，哼哼唧唧地发出意义不明的鼻音。他真可爱，康纳想，他把亚诺抱回咖啡馆楼上，为他掖好被角，然后小声地问上几遍亚诺是不是已经睡着，再做贼一样地偷偷把嘴唇贴上亚诺因酒精而红润发热的脸蛋，最后掩好门回到自己楼下的小屋，并不知道关门后床上的男人如何睁开眼睛，偷笑他单纯又小心翼翼的爱。

其实没什么好担心的，康纳是个温柔的alpha，亚诺全然地相信他，毕竟几次可以趁虚而入的考验康纳全部通过。在渴求性圌体验的时候，亚诺甚至会主动撩拨康纳，邀请康纳到楼上给他一些面红耳赤的抚慰——当然，亚诺才是拥有主动权的那一位。

亚诺喜欢侧身趴在康纳身边，一条腿搭上去夹住康纳，左手拢住康纳的头压到自己胸前，右手伸到下面灵巧地撸圌动康纳勃圌起的阴圌茎，用指尖去搔弄敏感的马圌眼，轻声在他耳边呵气。康纳根本受不了这样的刺激，向欲望乖乖投降，像个吃奶的宝宝一样听话，一会求饶一会又祈求不要停下，断断续续地被亚诺套出一切该说、不该说的秘密。

无他，除了康纳承认有几次偷偷喝了三杯咖啡最后晚上睡不着在楼下想着亚诺安慰自己外，几乎没什么能让亚诺抓到把柄的小秘密。他好奇过康纳的父亲和家庭，但康纳并没有试图隐瞒，早早就和亚诺说出了自己知情的一切——他的父亲是英国人，在殖民地和母亲相爱，然而离开时并不知道吉欧已经怀了孩子。康纳知道自己父亲的名字，但念起时并不会有什么强烈的感情，比较起来，他更倾向于把教导自己的阿基里斯看做父亲。

不过康纳是真的很喜欢收集羽毛，鉴于巴黎有着比北美更多色彩鲜艳的鸟儿，这成了他除了把眼睛贴在亚诺身上以外的最大爱好。只要完成了亚诺给他的工作，就能看到康纳爬上房顶到处追着鸟屁股或者掏鸟窝，然后把收集来的羽毛一根根分拣，挑出色彩最鲜艳，最丰满的那几根送给亚诺，用自己日渐熟练的缝补技术缀到亚诺各个长袍的兜帽之后。

月圆是每月都要经历的，但如同康纳在船上所说的，他能控制住自己，只不过会在亚诺故意逗弄他后气急地冒出毛绒绒的狼耳朵。唯有那么一次，亚诺夜里下楼时发现康纳的房门是开着的，等他带着疑问重新回到楼上时，发现有人影站在阳台的玻璃前，晚风吹起薄纱窗帘，康纳淋着月光和露水在等他：他的耳朵和尾巴都冒出来了，并且毫无自觉地在屁股后面甩个不停。康纳把一根长长的绿色翎羽塞到亚诺手中，“送你的。”生怕亚诺不接受似的，飞快地收回了手。亚诺笑了——他知道法国的贵妇们现在都为把这根漂亮的羽毛装上自己礼帽而绞尽脑汁，可他就这么轻松地得到了，唉，可怜的孔雀，他猜马戏团的主人得到明早才能发现自己的宝贝被人偷偷剪了尾巴。

亚诺吻了一下孔雀羽毛上的眼睛，把羽毛放到自己睡袍的怀中，歪头向他眨眨眼：“谢谢。”康纳脸红起来，尾巴甩得更厉害了，好像那个吻落在了他眼上。

康纳期待着和亚诺交换标记的那一天，但并不着急，反正他有一辈子的时间可以留在亚诺身边，然而他心里的一切美好幻想都在看到埃莉丝和亚诺咖啡馆门口的热情拥抱后破成小美人鱼遇到太阳的泡泡。


	9. Chapter 9

埃莉丝在圣路易王家学院的学习刚好告一段落，趁着被接回凡尔赛前，擅自压下了回家的行程跑来了亚诺的咖啡馆。埃莉丝的出现让康纳感到危机四伏，虽然亚诺和他解释过很多次埃莉丝只是他的青梅竹马，但他还是出自本能地提防这个女性alpha。生平第一次，康纳知道了吃醋的滋味。

青梅竹马。康纳一边把马车上的咖啡豆搬进厨房一边嘀咕着这个词儿，每次卸下一袋从门口经过，都要伸长脖子看向那两人对坐的位子——亚诺和埃莉丝在咖啡馆正中的位置上一边欣赏着台上的剧一边小口啜着咖啡，脸凑得极近，有说有笑。旁边一起干活的伙计也在小声讨论着自己的老板，窃窃私语眼前是多么男才女貌的一对，挤眉弄眼地打赌老板一直强忍着撑过发情期，绝对是在等待这位美丽的红发小姐的标记。康纳越听心里越不是滋味，一声不吭，闭塞自己的大脑只顾着低头干活，反复劝告自己别听他们胡说也别再往里面看了，可是扛起下一包咖啡豆时还是忍不住地扭头。

和埃莉丝一起来的还有一只法国蓝猫，金色的眼睛，短短的脖子上绑着一条漂亮的蝴蝶结，每天懒洋洋地占据在咖啡厅二楼亚诺用来看账单的小桌上。康纳肚子里的闷气没法直接冲埃莉丝表达出来，于是这只可怜的猫咪成了它主人的替身，由康纳单方面开启了一场莫名其妙的战争。康纳每次看到猫咪都没什么好脸色，瞪着它，仿佛在是在挑衅，然而猫咪睡在暖和的阳光底下连眼都懒得睁，毫不在意男人凶狠的目光。每一次的无视都是在给康纳心里的无名火加柴火，有那么一次康纳终于没能忍住，瞧着四下无人变回了狼形，呲着牙冲猫咪发出恐吓的声音。满意地看到了自己期待的效果，小猫吓得一跃而起，以一只猫能发出的最大音量叫了起来。但逃窜的猫咪就像一条滑溜溜的鱼，康纳捕捉失败，只能眼睁睁地看着对方乱扑着逃跑顺带打碎一地的花瓶，最后自讨苦吃地收拾残局。

可是这一切都是康纳一个人的战争，就算他失眠时盯穿天花板也无济于事。第一次见面时亚诺就向埃莉丝介绍了自己，对不愉快的部分只字不提，只说是康纳在冰天雪地的森林里搭救了自己，并且想要离开殖民地到法国来看看，所以他就为这位新“朋友”在咖啡厅里多腾了个空地。埃莉丝将信将疑，但还是接受了亚诺的说辞，礼貌地和康纳地打了个照面后就保持了距离——为了互斥的alpha之间的和平。

亚诺曾十分认真地告诉过他埃莉丝只是他的青梅竹马，但就算亚诺如此强调还是不能让康纳安下心。两人从小一起长大，已经认识了那么久，而且还恰好是alpha和omega这两个性别，不管怎样都会让人多想。而自己刚刚和亚诺相遇不到一年，介绍关系时都需要用谎话修饰。康纳觉得自己在这场博弈之中毫无胜算，悲愤地把咖啡机转得震天响。

“康纳，你别这么用力，客人都快听不到演员的声音了。”亚诺总算从和埃莉丝永远聊不完的对话中暂时抽身，在续咖啡的间隙顺带着跟康纳说了句话。

康纳没有回话也没有抬头，甚至还微微别过了身体，像任何一个吃醋的男人那样为了假装自己的毫不在乎而刻意忽略事由的对象，但摇转柄的声音还是轻了许多。

“你怎么了？心情不好？”康纳这两天对他的回避让亚诺多少有点察觉，他猜测康纳是在对他闹脾气，但想不出是为什么，再加上一直忙着和埃莉丝在一起，也没空去管他。

“嗯。”康纳不情不愿地哼出一声鼻音，继续摆弄手里的咖啡机，仿佛研磨咖啡豆是世界上最重要最有趣的工作。

“怎么了？和我说说？”亚诺双肘撑在桌面，倾身向前。他的个子比康纳矮一些，刚好能把脑袋插进康纳胸口和手之间的空档，抬起头迎面看向康纳，强迫这个不肯开口的alpha和他对视。

康纳看向桌面的视线被阻断，瞳孔左右晃动，最后还是像无法抗拒引力的磁石一样被吸向了了亚诺。

狡猾！康纳在心里偷偷地说亚诺坏话，这个狡猾的omega居然偷偷释放信息素来诱惑他！

“我今晚能去你房间吗？”康纳问道，声音小到除了亚诺不会有第三个人听见，面色如常，堪称本年度最精彩的轻描淡写，然而说出口后还是克制不住地紧张——这是他第一次主动表达想和亚诺上床，从来都是亚诺对他发出暗示和邀请，他不知道亚诺会不会拒绝他，或者生气……康纳的瞳孔再次开始晃动，从亚诺左耳后的椅子绕到右耳后的桌子，几乎要在对方开口地同时收回自己的前一句。

“不行。”

好吧，康纳点头，没再抬起，盯着自己粘着咖啡粉末的指尖不自觉地玩起手。他猜到了这个回答，但是亚诺的回答加倍了他的沮丧。

“会留下味道的，埃莉丝她会闻到。”亚诺继续说道，大概猜出康纳是怎么一回事了。他早该猜到的，亚诺注视着康纳下垂的眼睑，回忆着康纳这几日的反常：不断从他身边经过但又故意不看他，回避他和埃莉丝，和猫生闷气，晚上埃莉丝回旅馆时又暗搓搓地兴奋……亚诺的嘴角忍不住地翘起来，一边为自己的后知后觉感到抱歉，一边又觉得康纳因为自己而吃醋的样子可爱得紧。

“别想太多了，等埃莉丝走了我们再说。”亚诺摸了摸康纳的手背，对他眨眨眼，半回着头半走回了咖啡厅中间的小桌。

可是你现在浑身都是她的味道！康纳在心里大喊，委屈得不得了。亚诺总是叫他不要多想，但这根本做不到！每次亚诺和埃莉丝约会回来，身上都会浸满埃莉丝甜蜜但又充满攻击性的信息素，持久又浓郁，而亚诺就像任何一个陷入热恋的omega那样，对自己被“宣示主权”毫不在意。

她绝对是故意的，故意向我炫耀，康纳锤翻了咖啡机，想起自己的味道从没在亚诺身上停过一小时，又踢了一脚装满豆子的麻袋，气呼呼地走出厨房后门决定罢工。

埃莉丝本打算在巴黎停上一周，但估计是康纳的努力祈祷起了作用，德拉塞尔先生从凡尔赛派来了一辆马车接走自己生性讨厌规矩的女儿，两人不得不提前告了别。

入夜，康纳裸着上身用小刀修理自己鬓角新生的胡须，忽然闻到亚诺正带着诱人的信息素向他的房间靠近。他放下刀具，转身看向房门，亚诺不请自来，全身只穿着一件浴袍，带子松松垮垮地系在腰间，身上还泛着刚刚沐浴过的水汽。

“康纳？”

“会留下味道的。”康纳酸溜溜地重复亚诺上午对自己说过的话，别过脸不去看他。

“别这样。”亚诺被逗笑了，走过去贴着康纳身边坐下，甜蜜的信息素散开，整个狭小的房间都弥漫着玫瑰花和甜酒的味道。“埃莉丝已经走了。”

“但你更喜欢她的味道留在你身上，不是吗？”康纳继续拒绝，冷漠地挖苦，完全没意识到自己现在听起来有多小心眼。屏着呼吸，甚至还朝里躲了躲，仿佛性别倒置，他才是不情愿地那个。

和康纳紧绷的扑克脸完全不同，亚诺听到后简直忍不住要笑出声，但为了不让康纳感觉更糟而努力捂住了嘴。他侧过身体跨上康纳大腿，面对面地坐下，臀部和康纳的胯间紧贴，搂住康纳的脖子，送去自己裸露的脖颈。压低了声音，暧昧得像在呵气：“已经洗掉了，你再闻一闻。”他舔了舔康纳的喉结，“而且现在，我更想要你的。”

亚诺伸进康纳的裤带，握住了那根早在他进门时就已经勃起的阴茎，轻轻撸动，又坏心眼地用指腹碾过敏感的马眼。康纳爽得倒吸一口气，眯起眼睛埋进亚诺颈间贪婪地吮吸，忍不住地想要挺腰要往亚诺手心里抽送，但还是不甘心地继续顶嘴：“埃莉丝也是alpha……你可以，啊……你为什么不找她？”

“我还要说多少遍……”亚诺推着康纳的肩膀把他压到床上，抽掉浴袍的腰带丢到一边，一手撑在康纳的胸前，一手在背后握着挺立又粗大的肉棒用臀缝磨蹭，把控着男人的全部情欲，居高临下地看着康纳，“埃莉丝和我不是那种关系，她更像我的家人。她也不会标记我，她故意在我身上蹭下味道只是想要保护我，而且我也从没想过让她标记。”

“那你想被我标记吗？”康纳揉捏着亚诺的屁股，眼神炽热。

“有点。但不是现在。”亚诺抬起臀部，将阴茎头部对准自己扩张得有些迫不及待的穴口，小心地含入，接着撑在康纳的胸前向下坐进深处。粗大的阴茎被完美地含入，两人都忍不住地发出惊喘，“现在，做你该做的，操我。”

几乎是在瞬间，康纳从床上抬起身，握住亚诺的大腿，一把将他抱起。两人的私处还连接在一起，这个突然的动作吓得亚诺呻吟拔高了音量，紧紧地搂住康纳的脖子生怕自己掉下去。

“我们到你的房间去。”

“放我下来，我会摔下去的！而且被人看到怎么办？”亚诺挣扎，他觉得自己在下滑，但这个姿势又让阴茎操得无比之深，爽得他脚趾都勾起来。

“那就让他们看到。”康纳没给他拒绝的机会，托着亚诺的屁股开始向外走。回到亚诺的房间需要经过一段楼梯，康纳每上一层台阶都停下来几秒，挺着着胯颠动两下。阴茎随着他的动作一下一下地顶进去，几乎要顶进那个窄小又可怜的生殖腔，亚诺不断地被刺戳着敏感点，双腿抖得厉害，根本圈不住康纳的腰，滑下去又被提起来，趴在康纳肩头无助地呜咽。

楼梯不过二十几阶，但亚诺从来没觉得这段路程可以如此漫长，后穴分泌出的淫液浇在康纳胯间又滴下去漏了一地，放荡地留下色情的痕迹。最后几阶台阶康纳磨蹭得厉害，细微地移动，却抽送得格外用力，直到亚诺哭叫着不断央求才终于把他抱进了房间。香软的omega被压在门板上操弄，高潮前的几下冲击让他眼前出现了失明的白光，崩断了一切清醒和理性任由康纳射满了自己汁液淋漓的小洞。

他们躺在巨大的软床上回味刚才的余韵，像两只贴紧的勺子，亚诺被从身后拥进怀里，后颈上湿热又酥麻的触感让他意识到那里还有条不断作乱的舌头。

“我想要标记你。”康纳出声，带着一丝不满和祈求。他想要标记亚诺，太想了，想到这几乎成了他下半生的最大心愿。来到法国后亚诺的第一次性爱邀请让他欣喜若狂，甚至想要变成狼形爬上房顶对着月亮长嚎。他以为是亚诺愿意被他标记并与他共度余生，但实际上对方从头到尾都只是在享用他的阴茎。而且仅在清醒时，发情期这种极其容易被欲望操控乘虚而入的日子里根本没有任何机会。当然，康纳也很享受和亚诺的做爱，但是他不喜欢这种不清不楚的关系。

“还不行，让我再想想。”

“可是我们都睡过这么多次了……”康纳提议，半软的阴茎还塞在亚诺的屁股里，“只有互相标记过的狼人才可以上床……”

“但这里是法国，我们从不存在这种规矩。”亚诺被刚才折腾得有些乏力，声音都带着一丝慵懒的媚意。亚诺知道康纳喜欢自己，而且他的喜欢也并非单向，但标记对任何一个omega来说都不是能随便接受的事情，就像一道心理障碍、一颗在依附在血管上芥蒂，亚诺还在犹豫，“如果你不喜欢这样，那我以后就找别人好了”

“不行！”康纳觉得亚诺简直比那群漂亮但咬人又超痛的山猫还要气人，每次都兜着圈子不做正面回应，现在还反过来要挟他！

“那就睡觉，不许再进来。明晚我还要去凡尔赛参加一场宴会。”

“哼！法国人！”康纳松开亚诺，像只脱水的鱼一样弹起来又狠狠地翻了个身，背对着背，决心这一晚上都不要再理亚诺。但没过五分钟又乖乖地转过身，化成狼形用厚实的皮毛护住娇小些的男人安心睡去。


End file.
